Bad Boy
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: April Fool's day. Alvin make a big prank. But he regretted it. Either way he have to feel the revenge now. But still. Bad Boy. CGI version.


**I know yesterday was April fools day but I get the idea last night. Well i get a scene and then I write the story.**

**I hope you like my little one-shot.**

* * *

The Chipmunks and jeanette and eleanor were eating breakfast.

Brittany showered.

Suddenly brittany shouted from the top of the bathroom.

"ALVIN!"

She came down very angry.

All except alvin looked shocked to brittany.

Alvin tried to hold back his grin.

Jeanette and Eleanor ran to brittany worried.

"What is it britt? I thought you like the colour pink" after that alvin start to laugh very hard. simon and theodore just shook their heads.

"YEAH I LIKE PINK BUT NOT AS FUR COLOUR!" brittany scream at him angry.

Brittany's fur were complet pink.

"Alvin what have you done?" simon asked alvin hopeless.

Alvin was laughing still. He had tears in his eyes so much he was laughing.

"I've switch brittany's shower things with hair colour in pink!" he was still laughing.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at brittany sad.

Jeanette looked to her sister's fur.

"Oh brittany i don't know if we can get the colour out of her fur"

Brittany was broken now. She looked to Alvin that were laughing hard on the floor.

She goes forward to him. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled in from the ground. He had a big smile on his face.

She could not bear it.

She slapped him across his face.

Alvin hold his cheek that was red now.

In the moment when Brittany slap him. His laugh end.

Now he looked in brittany's eyes.

He could see that she has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you asshole" she whispered to him.

She turned around and ran up to her room.

Alvin could hear her sob. He felt very sad now.

Jeanette and Eleanor were gonna to go to brittany but they turned around again.

"Great job Alvin" eleanor said angry.

"I hope we get the colour out of brittany's fur and if not you will suffer for it" jeanette was never so much angry on alvin.

They go up to brittany.

Alvin looked down on the floor.

But then he seen his brother start to go to the girls.

Simon turned to alvin.

Of all the things that you have ever done was that the worst prank

That's not a funny April fools day prank." simon go up to the girls.

But theodore was still there. He was too much sad to look at alvin's face.

"And I thought you were In love with brittany" with that he ran to brittany's room.

Alvin looked at the ground.

* * *

_In Brittany's room..._

_Jeanette and Eleanor try with all there energy to get the colour out of brittany's fur._

_"We have to do something that show alvin that he should do something like this never again." theodore said._

_"I know but what?" simon asked. _

_Jeanette throw the sponge away. _

_"I want to do that" brittany said with no ton in her voice. _

_"I want my revenge" she whispered._

_It was quiet for a sec. _

_"I know it!" theodore said happy. Everyone looked to him. _

_**It was the plan to show alvin that he never does that again.**_

* * *

It was evening.

Alvin was alone in the living room.

The others were still up in brittany's room tried to get the pink colour out of brittany's fur.

It was evening.

Alvin was alone in the living room.

The others were still up and tried to get the pink colour out of brittany's fur.

Alvin held a ice bag on his cheek. It was very hard red now. Brittany must be very angry. (Or sad...)

He thought that it maybe turns blue later. Well maybe..

Then he heared claws on the floor.

He looked up at the stairs and saw brittany coming down.

She wear the out-fit that she had on when she and her sisters sang singe ladies.

But her hair was open. Alvin could see lightly pink colour in her hair.

He start slowly to go to brittany.

"Britt i'm so sorry , i don't want to make you sad"

she said nothing she just slowly goes to him. She has nothing on her face.

She was not smiling.

And not crying.

No emotions on her face.

"Pleas brittany i'm sorry" he said again.

She said nothing. Still going to him.

"I can understand when you never gonna talk with me again"

Now they were standing face to face.

"Pleas brittany... he whispered.

But then Alvin saw that brittany was wiggled and not standing correct on her feet.

"Brittany? Are you ok?" he goes one step back.

"Brittany?" he asked her again.

In the next moment she fainted.

Alvin frightened.

He caught her before she hit the ground.

He lay her on the floor.

"Brittany?! BRITTANY!" he shout.

He got tears in his eyes.

"SIMON , THEDORE , JEANETTE , ELEANOR! HELP!" he screame.

Simon came the stairs down.

"Alvin what happened?!" simon asked shooked.

"Brittany has fainted." he said with tears in his eyes.

Simon checked her heartbeat.

"Oh no her heartbeat is very slow!" he said and stand up from the ground.

"I go and call 911!" he ran in the kitchen.

"Hurry up!" now alvin lost his "cool" full.

He start to cry very deeply.

"Pleas... brittany wake up ... wake up"

He held her in her arms.

"Pleas .. you are everything in my life...

I Love you Brittany" he said.

"Really?" a girl voice said.

Alvin's heart start to beat faster.

He looked to brittany's face.

He did not know what he should be. Angry or Happy?.

But he saw something new.

A Brittany with a big smile and a sparkling beautiful blue eyes.

"That's my revenge because of the colour in my fur." she still smiled.

Alvin just shook his head.

"And let me guess my brother join in?" alvin asked her.

Brittany giggled and nodded.

But then she saw that she was in alvin's lap.

She saw the red cheek and gasped.

"How?...

You" he said to her.

"I'm sorry" she said to him.

"You are sorry? I should be!" alvin start to be angry. Well on hiself.

"Forget it alvin" brittany said putting her paw behind his neck.

"Do you mean it what you said?" she asked him putting him closer to her.

"Yeah... what you gonna do about it?" hegive her a charming smile.

She turned her eyes.

"Come here" she said.

And there lips finally met. It's feel so ... warm .. romantic and just love.

There tongues met and it was passionate.

At the stairs simon , theodore , jeanette and eleanor watched everything.

"I haven't expect that... simon said surprised.

"Me too" theodore said.

"Still you too it's beautiful!" jeanette and eleanor said together.

Alvin lifted brittany up from the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Okay we should go up!" eleanor said and the others followed her.

"We can spare ourselves from that scene." simon said.

Alvin lay brittany on the couch down and go on-top of her.

He start to kiss her neck down and then he saw a little pink in her fur.

"Oh men.. why I was not there , I could have helped you to do the colour out of you're fur ..

I could have seen you naked" he said to her and grin devilish.

"Bad Boy" brittany said.

And they kissed again.

* * *

**Do you think alvin and brittany are a couple now?**

**Well I do!**

**Review review review pleeeeaas!**

**And another thing. Now that my leg is broken and i'm stuck at home I have more time to write new chapters. **

**I have write 2 new chapters of Forgive me. Maybe i write today another too. I have lot time now.**

**I hope you like it. **


End file.
